Sidestepped and Full on Crash
by WynterIce
Summary: Sideswipe learns that a friend of his was recently killed by Decepticons but later learns that she left behind a surprise for him. RatchetxSideswipexSunstreaker. This is also my first sticky fic
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first thing's first, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers or the humans nor do I make money for writing this.

I only own Eclipse and Sidestep.

So, this fic is mostly for my sister who… blames me for getting her into the Transformers fandom… and this pairing. I will admit that I will take responsibility for getting her into the fandom with my rattling but I _did not_ force her to read the fics. And I refuse to take responsibility for getting her into 'sticky'

Now that the rant is done, I hope you like this fic my baka nee-kun and Merry Christmas.

**Main Pairings: Ratchet x Sideswipe x Sunstreaker**

**Pairings mention: Jazz x Prowl, Hound x Mirage, Red Alert x Inferno, Sideswipe x oc, Tracks x Swoop**

M for language, some violence and sticky.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Eclipse snarled as she twisted to fire at the Decepticons chasing after her. She silently gasped as she felt a laser lance her side. She took a staggering step back before removing a frag grenade attached her shoulder armor, twisted the upper half of the grenade until it beeped and tossed it at the Decepticons as hard as she could muster.

The femme heard the grenade explode followed by a few screams of pain, a feral smirk appeared on her face as she turned and hobbled off before her enemies gathered their strength and went after her again.

Eclipse hissed as she pressed a hand to her side, she could feel her energon over her hand and down her leg, and knew that the Decepticons would follow the trail she was leaving behind her. But she knew the risk she took going out on her own, let alone sneaking into a Decepticon base without a team or backup, but it was a risk she had always taken when she needed the energon.

"If only that slagging Decepticon started his rounds a breem later." She murmured.

Eclipse leaned against a broken wall for a short break and cursed herself for not getting out the base sooner, if she had, then she wouldn't be wounded and likely to be killed or captured once the Decepticons caught up to her. Shaking her head, Eclipse pushed away from the wall and continued her trek. She stopped shortly and clenched her denture plates tight as pain raced through her chassis, and despite her pride, she knew that she wouldn't be able to get where she was heading without help.

She turned on her comm. link, hoping an Autobot team was nearby to help, sighing in relief when she heard a crackle on the end and was about to speak when pain puncture her right shoulder. Eclipse stumbled forward and looking over her uninjured shoulder and caught glances of her pursuers. She turned her comm. link off and ran again and as she did she hoped someone would get a good idea where her comm. link frequency was coming from.

* * *

Jazz watched as his teammates loaded energon onto Ultra Magnus's trailer. He turned to Springer and asked, "How are things going on here?"

"Same as ever." Springer answered. "How's everyone on Earth?"

Jazz smirked. "Same as usual. Some hate it there because of the nature, music and the humans. Some love it for the nature, music, humans you name it and the Decepticons are still being a pain in the aft." He began telling them one of the Decepticons' schemes they tried to pull off recently eliciting laughter amongst the platoon. As Jazz finished telling them how the Decepticons' attempted to destroy the Earth-bound Autobots was again thwarted thanks to their human friends' brave action, Kup had finished loading the last energon cube onto the trailer.

"That should last us and the femmes a little bit longer. Be sure to tell Prime we appreciate these." Kup told Jazz.

"I will." Jazz promised smiling at the old bot.

The Saboteur turned towards the space bridge the Decepticons had built when his comm. link crackled to life and shortly died. With a frown, he turned to the other mechs and asked, "Did ya'll hear that?"

They nodded and Kup turned towards the possible source. "It came from there."

"You think it was an Autobot?" Hot Rod inquired.

"If it was, why did they cut the connection quickly?" Springer asked.

"Blurr, scout ahead and come back to report." Ultra Magnus ordered.

Blurr ran off and ran back three breems later, an alarm look in his optics. "." He reported.

"Was she an Autobot or a neutral?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Ididn'tgetagoodlook." Blurr answered.

"Let's go help her." Hot Rod declared.

"Hot Rod. Springer. Stay here and watch the energon." Ultra Magnus told his friends.

"Yes sir." Springer replied as he saluted and Hot Rod nodded begrudgingly. Jazz, Kup and Ultra Magnus transformed and followed after Blurr.

* * *

Eclipse dodge shots and ran around crumbling walls that were once grand and beautiful buildings, her processor chanted for her to stop running this way or they will follow her to her hideout but she ignored her processor. _'So close, I'm so close.'_ She thought to herself.

A piece of metal hit the back of her knee joint and she fell to her knees with a startle yelp, quickly she shot back up to her pedes and pivoted to face her hunters with bared denture plates. The Decepticons stopped with their weapons pointed at her and Eclipse's snarl turned into a smirk as she stared at the damage her frag grenade caused.

The Decepticons weren't pleased at her defiance and one said, "We have you now fembot. You can't escape now."

"Escape? I thought we were playing a game of 'chase.'" She said trying to be humorous.

The Decepticons quickly ignored her and conversed amongst themselves while one kept his optics on her.

"Should we just kill her?"

"No, we should bring her back for Shockwave to extract information from."

Eclipse turned her head slightly to the right as if checking her wounded shoulder. She didn't like the idea of being captured, she knew she would never betray the Autobots and she wasn't afraid of dying, her spark would join the Matrix. Taking a quick peek behind her she calculated the distance she was from a destroyed building, and she made a stupid gamble that could end her life.

Shifting her feet apart, she whipped her gun up and fired at the Decepticon watching her.

"Look ou-" he went down.

Eclipse knew the Decepticons would react quickly to her firing, but she hoped they wouldn't. She prayed to Primus for help but it seemed that Primus wasn't listening to her prayer when her gun stopped working.

Time seemed to slow as she looked up with wide optics as the Decepticons fired at her, knowing she could easily dodge the shots perhaps take a hit or two, but she didn't move and three shots pierced her chassis and pitched her back.

The Decepticons took a step forward and stumbled back as a couple shots hit the ground in front of them. They looked up to see four Autobots perched on some rubble.

"Autobot scum." One Decepticon snarled and fired at them.

The Autobots easily dodge the attack and returned in kind.

As both factions fired at each other, one of the Decepticons knew that they were outnumbered four to three and screamed. "Retreat!" the other two obeyed the order as they helped their injured friend up and ran off.

Once they were sure the Decepticons weren't coming back, still cautious, Ultra Magnus, Kup and Blurr kept their optics and audios open as Jazz went to check on the femme.

Jazz frown as he watched Eclipse drag herself, in fierce determination to get where she wanted to go even with her injuries hindering her. Eclipse gritted her denture plates, aware of the others; she ignored them and tried to drag herself onto her feet with shaky hands. Jazz watched the fembot's effort and ran towards her as she flopped back to the ground, kneeling next to her; he rolled her over and held her in his arms.

He could see her optics dim as she focused her attention on him and smiled weakly. "Autobot…"

"Her wounds don't look good." Kup said solemn as he kneeled next to Jazz and glance at her neck and chest wounds.

Eclipse tried to speak but a shudder wan over her chassis. She knew she didn't have long to live and she was sure the three mechs knew too. Summoning the last of her strength, she removed the datapad from subspace and held it shakily to Jazz. "P-please give this to Sideswipe."

"How do you know Sideswipe?" Jazz asked.

"Please." She pleaded.

With a frown, Jazz took the datapad out of Eclipse's hand. Her hand fell to her side and the lights in her optics dim, faded and came back online. Focusing her attention back onto Jazz she said, "Please tell S-Sides… I'm sorry I w-won't be here for him anymore."

Jazz wanted to ask her what she meant when the light in her optics died out and the color in her armor became dull.

The three Autobots bowed their heads to mourn a fellow Autobot's death.

A loud clatter caught their attention. Jazz noticed a hole that hadn't been among the rubble moments before, he nodded his head at the hole and both Kup and Ultra Magnus nodded back reading their weapons.

Jazz laid Eclipse's chassis onto the ground and with careful stealth, crawled towards the hole aware of his friends being watchful. He peered into the hole and what he found startled him.

* * *

Sideswipe sat grimly at a table with his arms crossed tightly over his chest plate and glared at the half consumed energon cube. He could still hear Ratchet's heated lecture ringing in his audios but what he couldn't believe was that Optimus Prime agreed to Prowl's suggestion to separate him from Sunstreaker for two weeks by sending him with Hoist to New York.

Sideswipe blew air out his vents in a sigh as he picked up his cube and took a mouthful of the purple liquid and slowly swallow as he watch Hound limp into the rec. room. He honestly didn't mean for Hound to get hurt from the prank, not to mention to feel Sunstreaker's contempt when he found out he was being punished for something he didn't help him with. That was why Sideswipe put up a block over his link between him and his brother, but Sideswipe was getting bored without his brother around.

'_At least he'll be back in two days.'_ He thought.

"Sideswipe. Come to my office." Prowl's voice cackled over his comm. link. Sideswipe frown and wondered what Prowl wanted, sighing again, he finished his energon and walked towards Prowl's office.

Sideswipe slipped into Prowl's office and asked. "You wanted to see me?"

Prowl placed the datapad he was reading to the side, folded his hands onto his desk and turned his attention to Sideswipe. "Please sit." Prowl indicated to a chair in front of his desk. Sideswipe inched closer but didn't sit down but chose to stand in case he needed to bolt.

Sideswipe watch Prowl study him and began to speak in a soft neutral tone he knew meant something bad must've happen. "Do you know a femme name Eclipse?"

That was a name Sideswipe hadn't heard in a long time but hadn't forgotten as an image of a femme with black stripes gracing her blue frame conjured from his memory bank. He could never forget the cocky smirk she always wore.

"Yeah, I know Eclipse. She's tough, rowdy and cocky with the vocabulary of an irate soldier. She acted more like a mech but she could be sweet and gentle when she wanted to be."

"And what was she to you?"

Sideswipe frown. "She was my friend… sort of. We were good friends and she had this love-hate thing going with Sunny and they usually got into heated insult matches with each other that half the time turned into fights if I wasn't around to stop them."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Sideswipe suppressed a growl and said, "I saw her a few days before we left Cybertron." And asked a question of his own, "Why are you asking me about Eclipse?"

Prowl continue to study Sideswipe a bit more and answered. "Jazz informed me that Eclipse died two hours ago."

Sideswipe wasn't aware of sitting down nor remembered doing it as he stared at Prowl's desk and didn't hear anything Prowl said after "…..was chased by four Decepticons." The red Lamborghini offline his optics and ground his denture plates in despair and anger. _'Four Decepticons? Four Decepticons killed Eclipse? No, not possible. She was tough. She could've easily beaten them or elude them… she's done that before…'_

"Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe onlined his optics and glared at Prowl.

Prowl look at the other mech sympathetically and said. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sideswipe nodded numbly, he was really glad he blocked his link to his twin.

Prowl became serious once again. "If it helps, she left you… something."

Sideswipe perked up curious. "Eclipse left something for me?"

Prowl nodded.

"Where is it?"

"Follow me." Prowl said as he got up. Sideswipe stood up and fell instep behind the SIC, he frowned as Prowl stepped into the med bay.

"Why are we here?" he asked nervously.

"Your surprise is in here." Prowl replied.

Sideswipe sighed and crossed into his and his brother's crush's territory. The first thing he heard was Optimus Prime's amused deep chuckle followed by Ratchet's growl. "You may find this amusing Prime, but I can't do any work like this."

Sideswipe heard Jazz laugh at Ratchet's growl, he stopped and stared at Optimus who was staring at Ratchet amused. He then turned to Ratchet as he placed a hand on his hip armor and grumbled and finally shuttered his optics at Jazz as he made strange hand gestures and faces… at Ratchet.

He shook his head and looking closer he noticed that Jazz was making silly gestures at Ratchet's chest plate, staring at it, Sideswipe saw a red metal lump on his chest plate… that had small arms attached firmly around Ratchet's neck.

"Uh…" Sideswipe stammered.

All three turned to him and Sideswipe stared back confused, Prowl held out a datapad and said. "This should explain everything."

Frowning, Sideswipe took the pad from Prowl, turned it on and began reading.

_Sideswipe,_

_If you are reading this then that means I have returned to the Matrix._

_First I would like to apologize for not telling you this sooner, but by then, you had already left Cybertron with you brother and crew in search of that energon supply we needed. I had also hoped to tell you in person someday but I didn't want to risk exposing myself to the Decepticons and discovering what I had worked for so long to keep hidden from them._

_The second thing I like to say is that I love you. I always loved you and your brother in my own way and I will always love you both._

_Now that those have been taken care of, I'll get to the point. The sparkling is ours. He was sparked after our last time together before you left._

_Please take good care of our sparkling Sideswipe… I'm not around to do so anymore._

_Eclipse_

_P.S. I named him Sidestep.  
_

Sideswipe read the datapad again and then once more, unable to believe what it said. He looked up stunned, and with wide optics stared at the sparkling that was now peeking at him from Ratchet's chest plate. That was the last thing Sideswipe remembered seeing.

00000000000000000

I hope you all like my first chapter and please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Cookies? :3 cool.

I hope I don't confuse anyone with this chapter; I really want to continue where I left off with Jazz from my previous chapter. And thank you all for the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

Jazz couldn't believe his optics as he stared into a pair of small glowing blue optics. He heard that there were no longer any sparklings left on Cybertron. So to be face to face with one was quite a shock, Jazz's audios heard his friends shift from behind.

"Jazz?" Ultra Magnus called tentatively.

"It's cool; ya can lower your weapons." Jazz called never taking his optics off the sparkling. He couldn't see what color the sparkling was, only the fear on the little one's face.

Jazz put on his famous smile, "Hey there," he crooned softly and slowly reached his hand into the hole.

Sidestep backed away from Jazz as the mech tried to reach for him. "Don't be scared, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He murmured trying to reassure him. Jazz's fingers were close enough to brush Sidestep's cheek. Sidestep remembered what his mama told him to do if a strange mech reached for him and he clamped his dentures down on the mech's fingers. Jazz yelped in surprise and pain at the sudden attack.

"Jazz!"

"Are you alright kid?"

"I'm ok, stay back." Jazz told them through gritted dentures and reached for the sparking again. Sidestep squealed and kicked at the intruder and managing to land a few lucky kicks to Jazz's face. Jazz reeled back, hissing in pain and biting back a curse.

Determined to get a hold of the sparkling and take him somewhere safe, Jazz wiggled in some more despite the hole being far too small for his adult frame. But then he found two sheets of metal around the hole shifted with his bulk, allowing him a wider access into the room.

Sidestep squealed again as the giant mech came into his and his mama's temporary home and crawled away.

He didn't get very far as Jazz caught him around his middle. Sidestep's squeal became a screech and he squirmed as Jazz crawled back out the hole.

Ultra Magnus and Kup cringed as they heard the loud screech. "Sweet Primus! What's making that noise?" Kup wondered.

"He is." Jazz answered as he held the squirming bundle before the other two. Both Kup and Ultra Magnus gaped at the screeching sparkling. Jazz struggled so hard not to drop the struggling sparkling and could only say. "Calm down lil' guy, we're Autobots."

Sidestep stopped his squirming and screeching and stared up at Jazz catching sight of the red insignia on the mech's chest plate. Now that the sparkling was out of the dark room, Jazz was able to get a good look at him. He could see a little of the femme's form in the sparkling's own but the colors were all too familiar even with the bit of blue.

Sidestep turned his head and saw his creator on the ground and he struggled to get out of Jazz's hands.

Jazz tighten his hold on the sparkling, "Calm down lil' guy."

"I think he wants be let down." Kup said.

Jazz nodded and set the sparkling down and Sidestep ran over to Eclipse, kneeling next to her, and waited for her to move. When she didn't, he shook her arm, gently at first and then harder.

The three Autobots watched this and Jazz walked over to the sparkling and kneeling next to him he said, "I'm sorry, but your femme-creator's spark was extinguished." Sidestep stared at him, not understanding what the mech was saying. "You're femme-creator's not coming back."

They watched as coolant pool in his optics, pressing his face into his femme-creator's arm and began to cry. It was a spark wrenching sight to see.

"What are we going to do about him, Kup?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I think we should take him to the fembots to take care of him."

"Well, I would like to take him with me back to Earth." Jazz told them.

"Are you sure Jazz?" Kup asked.

"Positive. I think some Autobots are in need of a surprise." Jazz said with a smirk.

"Alright." Kup replied.

Jazz pick up Sidestep as the sparkling sniffled. "Don't worry. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Jazz told him as he wiped his tears away. Sidestep turn his head and stared down at his dead femme-creator.

"Don't worry. We'll give her a proper Autobot burial." Ultra Magnus told Sidestep.

Ultra Magnus stayed behind and Kup walked with Jazz to the space bridge. The other three were shocked to see a sparkling and began to ask questions.

"Calm down boys. I know you want answers but Jazz needs to get back to Earth soon."

"Sorry guys." Jazz apologized as he stepped onto the space bridge platform. Sidestep tightened his hold on Jazz. The black and white mech smiled at the sparkling as Hot Rod activated the space bridge. Sidestep buried his face into Jazz's shoulder as the machine hummed and he and the strange mech were engulfed by light. He squeaked as the machine made his frame tingle in the most funniest way he ever felt in his young life.

Within minutes Jazz and Sidestep landed on Earth. "Welcome to Earth." Jazz told the sparkling with a big smile which widened at the sparklings own shaky one.

Sidestep stared in awe at the strange new world there was nothing like this back at home, Jazz chuckled at the sparklings look of wonderment as he headed towards the Ark.

Sidestep reluctantly fell into recharge just as Jazz reached the Ark, he went in through a side door that only he knew, for he didn't want anyone to see hat he brought home yet. As soon as he was in the safety of the Ark' orange walls, he opened his comm. to Optimus first asking him to come to the med bay, then he commed. Prowl and told him the same thing and finally commed. Ratchet. "Hey Ratch."

"Yes Jazz?" Ratchet responded gruffly.

"I'm heading towards your med bay."

"Why? You better not have done anything stupid" the medic growled his mood beginning to sour.

"Nah, I just have a surprise." Jazz answered.

There was a pause over his comm. link before Ratchet asked, "Is this a good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"Good surprise."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Ratchet snapped and cut the comm. Link without further ado.

Jazz chuckled as he walked into the med bay, he saw that Optimus was already there and was conversing with Ratchet. They turned towards Jazz when he entered and balked in surprise at the sparkling in his arms.

"Is that a sparkling?" Optimus asked quietly awed and a little choked up.

"Yep." Jazz answered.

"Holy Primus." Ratchet muttered as he tried to pick his jaw off the floor.

Just then Prowl walked into the med bay. "What is this all about Jazz? I could feel your excitement through our… are you carrying a sparkling?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you find it?" Prowl asked stalking closer to his mate to get a good look at the sleeping little one.

"Found him on Cybertron." Jazz answered and began to regale them about the Decepticons chasing a femme, her death, her last request to give a message to Sideswipe and finding the sparkling.

"The femme left a message for Sideswipe?" Optimus asked and Jazz nodded.

"We can guess that the sparkling is the femme's, did you recognize her?" Ratchet asked.

"I didn't and neither did Ultra Magnus and Kup."

"Can you describe her appearance?" Prowl asked and as Jazz did, Prowl after a quick scan through his files he said a name. "Eclipse."

"So the question would be: how does Eclipse know Sideswipe?" Ratchet wondered.

"I'll ask him," Prowl informed them and to Jazz asked, "can I have the datapad Eclipse left you?"

"Yeah." Jazz replied and brought the datapad from his subspace and handed it over to Prowl.

Prowl took it and placed it into his own subspace and said, "I will return with Sideswipe shortly."

"We'll be here." Jazz chirped as Prowl left.

"Well, I think I should examine the sparkling." Ratchet said.

"Does he have a designation?" Optimus wondered.

"He hasn't spoken since I found him," Jazz answered, "other than screamin' that is."

Ratchet said nothing as he picked up a scanner. "Wake the sparkling Jazz."

Jazz nudged the sparkling. "Come on little guy, you're in a safe place now." He told the gentle in his words as the sparkling slowly came online. Sidestep look up at Jazz, then he turned his head in Optimus' direction and finally towards Ratchet's.

Ratchet and the sparkling seemed to stare at each other and finally said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to scan your frame." He held up the scanner and Sidestep startled both the CMO and Jazz when he launched himself from the saboteur and clung onto the spluttering medic.

Ratchet looked down at the sparkling clinging to his neck as both Jazz and Optimus tried not to chuckle at the adorable sight and at the gob-smacked face of the CMO. Ratchet narrowed his optics at Jazz and said. "Can you please remove the sparkling so I can scan him?"

"Sure Ratch." Jazz said with a smirk as he grabbed the sparkling's middle and tried to pull him off the CMO. The sparkling refused to budge and only tightened his hold. "He sure likes you Ratchet." Jazz told the CMO.

"Yes, I can tell by his grip of death." Ratchet snarked and Optimus chuckled. Jazz stopped tugging and said, "He just won't let go."

"Jazz, I know you and Prowl had a sparkling, I know that you know how to relax a frightened sparkling." Ratchet growled at the saboteur losing patience with said mech.

"Yeah." Jazz said and began making hand gestures and faces at the sparkling. Optimus chuckled as the sparkling stared in awe at Jazz but didn't let go of Ratchet.

Ratchet growled. "You may find this amusing Prime, but I can't do any work like this." And Jazz couldn't help but laugh as Ratchet placed a hand onto his hip armor and grumbled as Jazz went back to making his strange hand gestures and faces.

"Uh…" they heard someone stammer at the entrance to the med bay and they all turned to see a confused and slightly intimidated red Lamborghini.

They watched as Prowl held out Eclipse's datapad to him and saying in is usual flat voice, "This should explain everything."

They watched as Sideswipe frowned, taking the pad from the SIC and began reading. They waited for Sideswipe to finish the message until suddenly he looked up stunned and wide optics at the sparkling who they saw was peeking shyly at Sideswipe.

Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet and Optimus winced as Sideswipe fell to the floor with a loud crash in a dead faint.

After a breem of silence Jazz said voice filled with mirth, "Well, I must say, I never thought I would see an Autobot warrior faint over a sparkling."

0000000000000000000

Shorter than my first chapter and I wanted to continue with Jazz finding Sidestep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Sideswipe noticed as he came to was a weight on his chest plate. He onlined his optics and found Sidestep sitting on him and peering down at his face. Sideswipe stared back at the sparkling, unsure what to say.

After a few moments of silence Sideswipe uttered a, "Hi…"

Sidestep did not reply back.

Sideswipe frown with concern towards his lack of response and was about to voice it when Ratchet came over.

"It's good to see you online again."

"Yeah…" Sideswipe replied back. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well," Ratchet begun as he lifted Sidestep off the red frontliner's chest, "I believe that he hasn't gotten over his shock."

"Shock?" Sideswipe asked as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the berth.

"First having some stranger grabbing him out no where, then learning his femme-creator is dead, and then taken from the one home he knew as safe to an entirely new environment where he's been gawked and gaped at like one of Wheeljacks newest invention that's bound to explode in our faces." Ratchet sighed rubbing the sparkling's crest in a comforting manner, and said sparkling leaned into that comfort. "Give him some time to get over it."

Sideswipe nodded as he stared at Sidestep who continued to stare at him like he was the most strangest thing he ever saw. Ratchet leaned against the berth and sat Sidestep down next to Sideswipe. "How is he?" the bigger mech asked unable to look away from the little one.

"There are no physical injuries or any mental disabilities nor any viruses. I even checked for malnourishment and from what I can see, he's been well fed."

"Mama always gave me lots of enegon. She said I need them more 'cause I'm so small and still growin'." Sidestep spoke up.

Both Ratchet and Sideswipe stared at him as he turned his gaze to them.

"Do you know where your mama is?" Sideswipe asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

Sidestep stared at his lap and nodded. "Mama is gone; mama's spark went in tha Matwix."

"Did Jazz tell you that?" Ratchet asked gently and Sidestep shook his head.

"Mama said she go to Matwix someday. When she does, she hoped that I would meet my daddy."

"Did she tell you who your daddy is?" Sideswipe asked.

Sidestep nodded and points to Sideswipe. "When she 'scribe daddy, she 'scribe you… but you look diffrent."

Sideswipe chuckled and said, "That's probably 'cause this planet's vehicles are different from Cybertron's."

"Oh."

While father and son were chatting, Ratchet had taken a datapad out and began looking through it. Sideswipe chanced a glance at the medic and just watched him lean against the berth reading the datapad and thought how much he wanted to run his hands all over that sexy medic's frame and entice moans out of him. A small hand touching his arm jolted him from his thoughts.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Sidestep?" Sideswipe asked. _'I'm going to need to get used to that.'_

"I'm hungry."

Ratchet chuckled. "That would be your cue to take Sidestep to get energon." He said handing the datapad to the red Lamborghini, who stared at it once it was in his hand. "I had Telatraan-1 download everything on sparkling care."

"Thanks…" Sideswipe replied a little unnerved that Ratchet was being so nice.

"Now if you don't have any missing limbs, bleeding everywhere or in dire need of repair of any kind, get the slag out my med bay." Yep there was the Ratchet that we all know and love.

Sideswipe glanced down at Sidestep, expecting to see his optics wide or ask what 'slag' means. But he didn't seem at all fazed.

"Please tell me Eclipse didn't say 'slag' around you all the time." Sideswipe groaned.

"Only when she was mad," Sidestep peeped. Sideswipe shook his head but smiled and hoped Eclipse left some Cybertronian words for him to teach their sparkling, but he figured that if she didn't, he could teach him the human curse words. He got off the berth and Sidestep automatically held his arms out to him. Sideswipe picked him up and headed out the med bay.

Sidestep shifted in Sideswipe's arm and looked over the red Lamborghini's shoulder. "Bye-bye Ratset." He said as he waved.

Ratchet merely smiled and waved back.

Sideswipe knew that it was a bit of a walk to the rec. room and was glad he hadn't run into another Autobot, but he knew that Red Alert would probably be watching him from his security room (unless Inferno was distracting him) and he also knew that there will be a few Autobots in the rec. room. No sooner had he entered the rec. room, he instantly felt optics on him, but he ignored them. He walked over to an empty table and set Sidestep down on top it.

"Stay." Sideswipe told his sparkling and Sidestep just stared at him. Sideswipe walked over to the energon dispenser, he grabbed a regular sized energon cube for himself and fiddled with the dispenser until it dispensed a smaller cube for Sidestep. He headed back to his table; he sat in one of the chairs and gave the smaller cube to Sidestep.

Sidestep stared at the cube for a nanosecond and slurped. Sideswipe smirked at that, took a sip of his own cube and started reading up on Sparkling Care. He only got through the first paragraph when Jazz sat down at the table with a grin. "Congratulation daddy."

"Not in the mood for a joke." Sideswipe mumbled.

"I'm not here to poke fun at ya." Jazz indicated, hurt at the assumption.

"I know Jazz. I'm sorry." Sideswipe replied and put the datapad down.

"It's cool Sides. I know what it's like bein' a dad." Jazz stated as he busied himself wiping energon from Sidestep's face. Sideswipe watched as his sparkling squirmed and said, "Thanks for being there for Eclipse and finding Sidestep."

"Welcome."

"Did Sidestep give you trouble?"

"He wa' scared so I understood why he kicked me a couple times and clamped his dentures on my fingers when I picked him up."

Sidestep stared at Jazz and stared down at his hand, he rest his small hand on top the hand he bit and said. "I'm sowwie."

"It's alright lil' Sides; I ain't holdin' it against ya." Jazz told him with a smirk and tickle his sides, coaxing a giggle and some squirming out of him.

Beachcomber was watching from another table, he got up and walked over and smiled. "Hello, I'm Beachcomber." He introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Sidestep." Sidestep answered shyly.

Beachcomber turn his gaze to Sideswipe and back to Sidestep, he smiled more and said, "I can see the resemblance between you and your dad."

He left for his patrol and Sideswipe turn to Jazz, "Did you or any of the others tell the crew about Sidestep?"

"Nope, Prowlie thought it was best they find out about the sparkling themselves."

"Powie?" Sidestep wondered tilting his head.

"You met him. He's the white an' black Autobot that stood next to daddy in the med bay." Jazz told him.

"Oh."

"What do we have here?" Mirage asked as he lean down to look at the sparkling.

"We have a sparkling sitting on the table, that's what we have here." Sideswipe snarked a little annoyed.

"Yes, I can see that." Mirage murmured with a roll of his optics and to the sparkling said, "I am Mirage and what is your designation?"

"Sidestep."

"Interesting." Mirage said casting his optics onto Sideswipe. "Are you an orphan?"

"Ofan?" Sidestep wondered staring up at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe fought back a smile as he answered his son. "An orphan is a sparkling that doesn't have a mommy or daddy."

"No." Sidestep told Mirage.

"Oh? And do you know who your parents are?"

"Mama's dead and he's my daddy." Sidestep answered pointing at Sideswipe.

Mirage shuttered his optics at Sidestep, the mech looked ready to crash before regaining his composure. "It figures." He murmured with a roll of his optics again.

"What's that 'pose to mean?" Sideswipe demanded.

Suppressing a smirk similar to Ratchet's formed on Mirage's face and he said. "Think about it." He turned and saunter off.

Sideswipe glared at the spy's retreating back and mumbled. Jazz smirked and bit back a laugh. The doors swooshed open and Prowl stepped in. He scanned the room and spotted the red Lamborghini and strolled over to the table.

Sidestep took a gulp from his energon cube when the SIC caught his attention and after placing his cube onto the table he utter, "Powie."

Prowl stuttered to a stop and his door wings twitched. Jazz's grin grew wider as he said. "Ain't he the cutest thin' you ever lay you optics on?"

"Indeed." Prowl agreed sourly but narrowed his optics at Jazz.

"Need somethin' Prowl?" Jazz asked as he ignored the glare.

"I came to check up on Sideswipe and… Sidestep."

"We're both doing good, right Sidestep?" Sideswipe said and Sidestep nodded vigorously.

Prowl stared at the two and turn back to his datapad and his fingers flew swiftly over the keys. "Regarding your sparkling Sideswipe, Prime and I agreed that you will have time off so you can have time to be with him."

Sideswipe stared at the stoic mech in surprise. "Seriously? How long?"

"Until all the Autobots on the base are aware and comfortable with the presence of a sparkling living amongst them." Prowl paused and added "And we shall create a sparkling sitter schedule if anyone chooses to watch him when you are on duty."

"Ok." Sideswipe said with a nod.

Red Alert decided at that time to get an energon cube and head back to the security room. He had only taken a couple of steps towards the energon dispenser when he stopped and slowly pivoted and stared with wide optics. And within a micro-second, he ran out screaming, "Holy Primus they spawned! Optimus! The pit-spawn twins are multiplying!"

Jazz burst into laughter, Prowl just stared at the door and Sideswipe was miffed at Red Alert's comment.

"Who that, daddy?" Sidestep asked.

"That was Red who's our security director and is currently on paranoid mode." Sideswipe answered.

Prowl turned his frown at Sideswipe and Jazz chuckled softly as the doors opened once more and allowing five new Autobots in.

"Does anyone know why Red Alert ran down the hall screaming like Ratchet or the Unmaker's after him?" Fireflight inquired.

"I think the mini Sideswipe is the answer." Blaster noted.

The five new Autobots turn towards the interesting sight and before they could ask anything, Sideswipe blurted, "This is Sidestep and he's my sparkling. Sidestep, that is Silverbolt, Fireflight, Groove, Smokescreen and Blaster." Sideswipe pointed to each Autobot as he told his son their designation.

Sidestep stared at each one and extend his forefinger. "Silva, Fia, Groob, Smoke and Blasta."

"Ain't he a cutie? He looks just like you Sides." Blaster comment.

"Yeah, if you like having him mispronounces your designation." Smokescreen muttered.

"Ah come on Smokes, he's just sparkling. He doesn't have a big vocabulary yet." Jazz replied grinning down at Sidestep.

"And if you recall, Blue used to call you 'Scree' when he was a sparkling." Prowl added.

"So this is what a sparkling looks like. I never thought they'd be so small." Groove remark.

Sideswipe started feeling protective towards his sparkling and drew him closer towards his chassis. Sidestep was unconcern about it and wrapped his tiny fists around his daddy's forefingers. Jazz couldn't help snap a picture of that adorable display before him.

"If nobody needs me, I will head back to my office." Prowl informed them and headed for the door.

Jazz smirked and said. "I think I'll go too." he scooted out his seat and quickly followed after Prowl.

"I think I'll go too and collect my winnings from a few Autobots." Smokescreen said with a sly smile and rubbed his hand together.

"Winnings? What winnings?" Sideswipe asked with a frown.

"Well, after you and Sunny joined the Autobots, Ironhide and few others betted that neither you nor Sunny would ever have a sparkling. And I won the bet that one of you would." Smokescreen answered and left himself to search for the Autobots he made the bet with.

Sideswipe muttered something incoherent and Sidestep stared up at him curiously.

"At least we'll be able to tell them apart when he's older." Silverbolt stated as he stared at the blue on Sidestep's helmet.

"Yeah." Fireflight agreed.

Sidestep suddenly yawned, rubbed his optics and lean against Sideswipe as his optics dimmed.

"Looks like the little guy's in need of a recharge." Blaster smiled at the cute scene of Sidestep cuddling into his father.

"Am not." Sidestep mumbled sleepily.

Sideswipe smirked, placing his datapad into his subspace as he got up from the table, "Time for you to sleep." He told him smiling affectionately at another sleepy protest.

"Goodnight, little one." Grooves told Sidestep with a smile.

* * *

Sideswipe left the rec. room and headed for his and Sunny's quarters. Once he reached his quarters, he tapped in the code and walked in. He looked at the two berths and said. "I guess you can sleep on Sunstreaker's berth." Sidestep's optics glowed as he stared at the berth and to Sideswipe and wrapped his arms around Sideswipe's neck. Sideswipe shuttered his optics at this. "Come on Sidestep, you need to recharge now." He told him.

"No!" Sidestep replied back and clung tighter.

"Sidestep, let go." Sideswipe ordered.

"No!" he repeated.

Sideswipe gave up with a sigh and stared down at the sparkling and noticed the slight tremble. "Why not?" Sideswipe asked him gently.

"Don't wanna sleep alone. Always slept with mama. Was afraid of the 'cepicon." Sidestep mumbled into Sideswipe's neck.

Sideswipe expelled air out his vents and said "Ok, you can sleep with me." he sat on his berth, he felt Sidestep loosen his hold on his neck and he carefully lay the sparkling on the berth.

"Daddy sleeps too?" Sidestep inquired as he looked up at him with dimming optics.

"Not right now Sidestep, but I'm going to lay here and read for a while." Sideswipe answered as he lay down next to Sidestep and brought his datapad out his subspace.

"Ok." Sidestep yawned, offline his optics and snuggled closer to Sideswipe.

Sideswipe was half way through the datapad when he felt himself getting tired; he saved his spot and placed it back into his subspace. He heard Sidestep sigh and mutter "Mama…" Sideswipe wrapped his arm around Sidestep and with a sigh of his own whispered, "I miss ya too Eclipse." He offline his optics and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews ^-^**

**Sorry for the long absent, been trying to make this chapter longer.**

**Chapter 4**

Sideswipe was pulled out of recharge by chirps and clicks, he onlined his optics to find Sidestep kneeling next to him with a hand press to Sideswipe's chest plate.

"Hungy daddy." Sidestep proclaimed.

"Ok Sidestep." Sideswipe said sitting up. Sidestep automatically held his arms up as the red Lamborghini got off his berth. He picked up Sidestep who wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled against him.

As soon as Sideswipe walked into the rec. room, he noticed that all the tables were occupied. A few Autobots looked up and went back to their conversation or stared. Sideswipe scanned the tables, looking for someone to sit with and spotted a grey and red Datsun sitting alone. The red Lamborghini grin and walked over to the table.

"Hey Blue."

Bluestreak looked up from his energon and smiled. "Hey Sideswipe."

"Mind if you watch Sidestep for me while I get some energon?" Sideswipe asked.

Bluestreak stared at the sparkling in the red warrior's arms and with a smile said, "Sure thing Sides."

Sideswipe smiled back at his friend and placed Sidestep onto the table and walked towards the energon dispenser. Sidestep watched his daddy went to get energon and turned back to Bluestreak.

Bluestreak's smile never left his face as he was happy to see a sparkling after a long time. "So you're called Sidestep?" he asked and received a nod. "Hello Sidestep, I'm Bluestreak. And seeing how your designation and colors are similar to Sideswipe's, I can guess that means he's your daddy. I'm amaze to see a sparkling to be honest and being on Earth must be a new and scary experience for you but don't be scared. Earth can be a nice place once you get use to it. It may not be anything like Cybertron but it's still a lovely place with the blue sky, the sea, nature and the animals. Hound loves the animals and nature. The humans are strange creatures, they're kinda like us but without transforming into other things, they travel by vehicles, planes and boats. A lot of them are in a war but there are some good in them. Like the music. There are different types of music they created. There's even one called Jazz! Jazz was shocked when he found but he didn't mind. Some of the Autobots liked the human music, most don't though. I think Jazz and Blaster love rock. There was even this one time Blaster went to a concert-"

"You talk a lot." Sidestep interrupted with wide optics. Sideswipe stopped short at the table and frown at what his sparkling said as Bluestreak shuttered his optics. "I do…" he agreed.

Both were surprise when Sidestep giggled and clapped his hands. "I like you Blu'."

Bluestreak shuttered his optics again. "You like me?" he asked a little skeptic.

"Yep! I like lisenin' to you." Sidestep answered.

Sideswipe smiled, he knew Bluestreak couldn't help ramble over trivial stuff and sometimes repeated himself which annoyed some of the Autobots. So to have Sidestep say what he did made the gunner happy. "Well don't just sit there all quiet like Blue, continue on."

Bluestreak smiled once more as he took the cube from Sideswipe. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Blaster went to a concert…"

"Ok Sidestep, what do you want to do?" Sideswipe asked once they had their energon.

"Expor?"

"Explore? Ok, let's go explore the Ark. Wanna come Blue?" Sideswipe asked the gunner.

"Can't, I got patrol duty." Bluestreak told his friend

"Too bad, we'll you later then." Sideswipe said as he picked up Sidestep. "Say goodbye to Blue, Sidestep."

"Bye-bye Blu'!" Sidestep said to Bluestreak with a wave. Bluestreak smiled and waved back.

Sideswipe showed Sidestep the quarters, where the wash rack was and was pointing at a door. "That is the training room and you can't go in there until you're older."

"Why?" Sidestep asked.

"Because it's dangerous for little sparklings, there are Autobots shooting in there."

Sideswipe explained.

"Oh." Sidestep said. "Down daddy."

"You want down?" Sideswipe asked and wondered why he was repeating Sidestep's words in a form of a question. He set Sidestep down and held onto his tiny hand so he wouldn't wander off.

Some time later as father and son rounded a corner, a small group before them caught Sidestep's optics. Curious, he point a tiny digit and ask. "What that?"

Sideswipe turn his optics on what Sidestep was pointing at and smirked. "Those are humans."

"Hoomans?" Sidestep wondered, repeating the strange word.

"Yeah, tiny organics that is really fragile and squishes easily if you're not careful how you handle them." Sideswipe explained.

"They what Blu' talk about?" Sidestep asked.

"Yes they are." Sideswipe answered as Bumblebee and the two humans walked over to them.

"Hey Sides… why do you have a mini you?" Spike asked.

"This is my sparkling." Sideswipe answered,

Bumblebee stared and said. "So those rumors are true."

"What's a sparkling?" Spike asked his friend.

"A sparkling is a… well, like a human baby." Bumblebee tried to explain.

Both Spike and Carly's mouth hang open as they both took in the sight of the towering Cybertronian 'baby'.

"So does that make Sides a dad?" Carly asked.

"It does." Sideswipe answered smugly.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't see you as a creator." Bumblebee stated.

"I'm doing a good job at it." The Lamborghini huffed.

"Well, Mr. Dad, your baby just ran off." Spike pointed out.

Sideswipe turned his gaze to the ground and spun in time to watch Sidestep disappear around the corner they came from. "Dammit, Sidestep!" Sideswipe yelled as he ran after the sparkling.

Bumblebee and his two human friends watched this and Spike looked up at Bumblebee with hands on his hips as he said. "Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do."

Bumblebee rubbed his helm, deciding how to start.

One of the chapters of the Sparkling Care Sideswipe read last night popped up from his memory bank that sparklings had an abundance of energy and a high level of curiosity and if left alone would wander from their creators. Sideswipe had hope that Sidestep would stay put and not wander off.

"Sidestep! Come back here!" Sideswipe ordered as he chased after him, Sidestep merely ignore him and sped up. "Sidestep!" Sideswipe mentally reminded himself to sternly tell his sparkling why he shouldn't wander off by himself. The red warrior was satisfied when Sidestep ran into a room, figuring he be able to grab the sparkling inside. But his satisfaction turn to fear when he realized what lay in that room. "No Sidestep! Don't go in there! Stop!"

It had been fascinating to stare at the little organics, but it became boring with his daddy just standing there talking to the hoomans and the yellow mech, Sidestep wanted to look around his new home some more but a memory of his mama sternly telling him not to wander off without her because of the danger popped into his little processor which was quickly replaced with the one called Jazz explaining to him he was going some where safe. Sidestep took one last look at his daddy and the others to see them still talking and he started back up the corridor his daddy and he came from and wondered if he could find his way back to the med bay and the funny growly medic.

Sidestep had turn around a corner and was trying to remember which way to go when he heard pedes thundering towards him from behind. Terrified, memories and instincts washed over his processor telling him to run from the threat. And he did.

Sidestep ran through the halls, running from the mech chasing him, his logic circuit telling him to stop while his processor screamed for him to run and hide. He spotted a door closing and bolts through just as the door cycled shut. Sidestep stood in the room as fear and the need to run turn into curiosity , he stared at the pieces of machinery sitting on the table pressed into one wall, there were bits of circuits and chips littered everywhere and looking down at some near his feet some them melted and twisted. He could see spools of wires of many colors peeking out of a steel metal cabinet door, and there were metal sheets of different shapes and sizes either leaning against the wall or laying on the floor, some he noticed were also melted, scorch, bent or ripped which he found rather odd. Sidestep then noticed tools lying on the ground in disrepair and in bad shape as everything else or some rather strange case, fused together and he was baffled at the few that seemed embedded into the wall and looking up, some tools in the ceiling too.

Sidestep also found the odd shaped scorch marks on the walls in the form of an adult mech which brought his optics to the only mech in the room working on a large machine set in the center of the room. He walked over to both and watched as the white and green mech with the funny helm do something he couldn't see inside the machine. Curiosity piqued, he asked, "what chu doin'?"

Wheeljack looked up from his machine to stare down at a mini version of Sideswipe he didn't think much of it as he answered. "This is my latest invention. It's supposed to help detect Decepticon activities. I'm working out the bugs in the circuit boards."

"Bugs?" Sidestep said but was paying more attention to Wheeljack's flashing fins on his helm.

"Yep." Wheeljack said as he tweaked something in his machine one final time before closing the panel. "That should do it." The engineer press random buttons and they both watched as the machine hummed to life. It would seem at first that Wheeljack's invention was working until it began to shake violently. "That's not supposed to do that." Wheeljack utter as he worked to turn the machine off.

Sidestep didn't like how violent the invention was shaking and began stepping backwards towards the door. He squeal loudly as large hands picked him up and clung onto Sideswipe as the red warrior ran out the engineer's lab. The door barely closed after Sideswipe as a loud booming explosion was heard behind them followed by a thud.

The explosion startled Sidestep badly that he began screaming. Sideswipe wince as his sparkling's screaming seem to cause his audios to vibrate and ache that he had to practically turn his audios off. "There, there Sidestep. It's ok." He said, trying to calm Sidestep down. The sparkling didn't relent and continued his screaming. Sideswipe continued trying to soothe and calm his sparkling and began to worry when nothing he said worked.

"What's going on here?" Ratchet asked much to Sideswipe's relief.

"Oh thank Primus, you're here Ratchet." Sideswipe yelled over Sidestep's screaming.

"I got a call from Wheeljack that his invention exploded, again. So I came to check on him. Why is Sidestep screaming?" Ratchet wondered.

Sideswipe told the medic how he took his optics off Sidestep for a few breems, how the sparkling wandered into Wheeljack's lab and how he barely got the both of them out before the engineer's invention exploded. "And Sidestep began screaming after it exploded. I tried calming him down but he just won't."

Ratchet stared at the two Sides and said, "Give him to me." Sideswipe handed Sidestep over to Ratchet. The medic cradled the screaming sparkling to his chest plate and began rubbing his crest and Sidestep slowly stopped his screaming and began emitting a purr from his vocal processor as he lean into the touch. "This is what you do to calm a sparkling down." Ratchet informed the new father."I should've thought of that." Sideswipe mumbled a mite jealous. "Why was Sidestep screaming?"

"Considering where he came from, it's perfectly understandable." Ratchet said.

Sideswipe thought about it and knew that Sidestep was brought to Earth from Cybertron and since there were still Autobots and Decepticons fighting back home and that the seekers left on the barren planet more then likely bombed the surface for- ooooooooh.

"If the Decepticon seekers bombed Cybertron for hiding Autobots, then the explosions probably scared him." Sideswipe murmured sad for his sparkling.

"Exactly." Ratchet replied and handed the calmer sparkling over to Sideswipe. "Next time he has another panic attack, rub his crest." Sideswipe nodded and watched Ratchet enter the smoking lab.

"Thanks Primus Sunny comes home tomorrow." Sideswipe mumbled more to himself knowing that Sidestep was closing to falling into recharge to answer back as he walked back to his quarters.

Much of the day went by and most of the Autobots spent the afternoon and evening getting to know the sparkling and vice versa. Some even gave him toys to play with or simulate his processor with. Some Autobots were skeptical about a sparkling being on the Ark, let alone a sparkling that belonged to one of the pit-spawn twins. They soon changed their processors once they learn that Sidestep wasn't acting anything like his creator.

The next morning as Sideswipe and Sidestep were having their breakfast, Inferno tried to drag Red Alert into the rec. room.

"Come on Red, you can't avoid this room forever and I am not going to keep bringing you your energon." Inferno informed his mate.

"But, but." Red Alert stutters as he pointed at the staring Sides.

"What about them?" Inferno asked as he sat the frantic Red Alert into a chair.

"What about them?" Red Alert repeated. "The pit-spawn twin is multiplying."

Inferno smiled as energon dribbled down Sidestep's chin and as he wiped at the liquid, smearing it more on his face. "I think the sparkling's cute." He commented and before Red Alert could protest some more, Inferno press their lips together.

Sidestep watched the two bondmates kiss and with a smile Sideswipe covered his optics. "It's rude to stare."

"Don't be like that Sides." Jazz said with a grin. "Daddy's lying, it's not rude to stare at two mechs kissing." He crooned to the sparkling.

"Bad daddy, lyin' is bad." Sidestep scold staring up at Sideswipe trying to give his creator a stern frown but failing miserably.

Jazz chortled at that, "That is so slagging adorable." He said as he reached across the table and squeezed the sparkling in a hug.

"Blu'! Blu'!" Sidestep clicked happily as he watched Bluestreak walk in as he tried to get out of Jazz's grasp. Bluestreak smiled as he walked over to the table.

"Good morning!" he greeted to those at the table. Sideswipe and Jazz watched amaze as Sidestep crawled across the table to cling onto Bluestreak.

"Awwwwww." They both cooed and Jazz snapped a picture of that and shared the image of the adorable sight through his bond with Prowl. Seeing that Sidestep was preoccupied listening to Bluestreak, Jazz turn to Sideswipe and asked, "So Sunny's coming back today. Does he know about Sidestep?"

"No, I kept our bond blocked because I want this to be a surprise and I'm sure he's still pissed at me." Sideswipe answered.

Jazz nodded, "Yeah this will be a surprise alright."

The afternoon came and Hoist, Sunstreaker and a few other Autobots who went up to New York drove up to the entrance and transformed out of their alt modes. Hoist went to report to Prowl or Optimus, whoever he found first, the others went for energon, their berth or the wash rack. Sunstreaker headed for his and his brother's quarters to get his wax and cleaning supplies before he headed for the wash racks, he wanted to be finally cleaned and waxed after that fragging ordeal of a mission before he did anything else.

Sunstreaker stopped in front of his quarters staring at his twin sitting in the hall, just sitting and reading a datapad too! "What the slag are you doing out here?" Sunstreaker demanded.

Sideswipe's head snapped up and he pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhhh! Be quiet, Sunny." He said in a hushed whisper.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics at his twin and punched in the code to their quarters. "Whatever Sides, I don't have time for your games. All I want is to get washed up, grab some energon and then recharge."

Sideswipe shrugged as Sunstreaker walked into their quarters and waited for him to come back out.

Sunstreaker took one step into the room, stared at the tiny thing recharging on Sideswipe's berth, grabbed his cleaning supplies and walked out. He stopped next to his brother and asked, "Why is there a mini version of you recharging on your berth?" a thought crossed his processor and a groan escaped out of him. "Please tell me you didn't mess around with one of Wheeljack's machines and made a mini clone of yourself."

Sideswipe glared at his brother and said, "Do I look stupid enough to do something like that?" the look on Sunstreaker's face clearly said that he was. Sideswipe sighed and tried to figure out a delicate way to explain the situation to his twin. "You remember back on Cybertron when we got separated by those Decepticons?"

Sunstreaker thought back to that time. "And you ran into Eclipse? Yeah, I remember." he answered. Sideswipe waited patiently and Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at him. "You didn't." Sideswipe nodded and Sunny began cursing. "Of all the Cybertronians you had to frag, it had to be her." Another thought. "Please tell me she's not somewhere on the Ark. I don't want to run into her." Sunny growled, remembering how Eclipse beat them both the first time they all met.

Sideswipe sighed again. "You don't have to worry about that." He told his twin softly."What do you mean?" Sunstreaker asked. Sideswipe took the datapad Eclipse left him from his subspace and handed it over to Sunstreaker. He watched Sunny read the datapad.

"Slag." Sunny muttered. "How did she die?"

"She was killed by Decepticons, Jazz and the other Autobots on Cybertron forced them to retreat… Jazz found Sidestep and brought him here." Sideswipe answered.

Sunstreaker rubbed his helm as he let the fact that his twin has a sparkling and he was an uncle sink in. "Sidestep? Honestly?"

Sideswipe threw his arms in the air and said, "Eclipse is the one to give him the designation who am I to argue?"

Sunstreaker continued staring at his twin and said, "Whatever. I'm gonna head to the wash rack."

"What? Don't you want to meet your nephew?" Sideswipe called after him.

"Wash first and then I'll meet him!" Sunstreaker called back.

Sideswipe smirked knowing that Sidestep would sleep another Earth hour or two and knowing his brother would take just as long polishing his frame so uncle and nephew will meet at the rec. room.

Sideswipe's chronometer began beeping to let him know that it was time for Sidestep to wake up. He got up from the floor, stretched his stiff joints, punched the code to his quarters and walked in. He watched as his sparkling began stirring from his nap.

"Had a good nap?" Sideswipe asked as Sidestep yawned and nodded while rubbing an optic. "Hungry?" he asked and Sidestep nodded again. Sideswipe smiled as he helped his sparkling off the berth and taking his hand, headed for the rec. room. The Autobots that were helping Hoist were informed of there being a sparkling on the base. They didn't believe it as they didn't believe that the sparkling was Sideswipe's. That is, until they spotted Sideswipe holding the sparkling's hand and walking down the hall. And like the other Autobots, they couldn't help stare at the sparkling.

Sideswipe was aware and a little annoyed his fellow Autobots stared at his sparkling like humans stare at the animals in zoos. "Does being stared at annoy you?" he asked Sidestep.

"I dun mind." Sidestep answered.

Sideswipe left Sidestep on an empty table to get some energon for them. He returned to see Sidestep sitting on the table humming to himself. "You sure are happy Sidestep."

"I'm happy 'cause I have daddy." Sidestep answered with a smile.

Sideswipe smiled back and said, "I'm happy to have you too Sidestep." And gave his sparkling a kiss on top his helm.

"Wow, I didn't know one of the pit-spawn twins was capable of showing affection." Bumblebee stated as he watched the scene.

Sideswipe glared at the yellow mini-bot and noticed he had something fuzzy in his hand.

"What is… is that a giant stuff animal?" Sideswipe asked.

Bumblebee held up the teddy bear that was much larger than a human and said, "Yeah. Carly thought it would be nice to give Sidestep a teddy bear to cuddle when he sleeps."

"How was she able to pay for that?" Sideswipe asked as Sidestep stared wide optic at the bear.

"Spike and Carly paid for it together." Bumblebee answered.

"That was sweet of them. How did you get it here?"

"Had it strapped to my hood." Bumblebee answered and handed the teddy bear to Sidestep. The sparkling took the teddy bear from Bumblebee and stared at it. Both Autobots watched in anticipation for Sidestep's reaction. The sparkling chirped happily at the new gift and hugged close to his chassis.

Bumblebee smiled and said, "I'll let Carly know that Sidestep loves her present. Now I have to go, I have monitor duty." Even if Sideswipe didn't say goodbye to the mini-bot as he left, Sidestep waved his hand and said, "Bye-bye Bee and thank you."

Sideswipe took his energon cube in hand and brought it to his lips, he paused as he watched Sidestep hold his teddy bear close to his chest with one hand and reach for his cube with his other hand. Sideswipe stopped him and said, "Wouldn't it be better to set your bear aside? We wouldn't want to get any energon on him."

Sidestep stared down at the bear for a few clicks and held it up to Sideswipe. He smiled and took his son's bear from him, a bit amaze on how it fits in his palm and set it aside. Sideswipe had to make sure Sidestep drank most of his energon and not get all of it on himself. Sideswipe was glad he brought a clean washcloth with him as he wipes Sidestep clean.

As soon Sidestep was finish with his cube, he took his bear back and bounced it up and down on the table. Sideswipe watched this for a while until a very clean and waxed Sunstreaker walked into the rec. room. He walked over to the energon dispenser, he downed the first cube, he grabbed a second cube and walked over to his brother and nephew.

"Feeling better?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk. Sunstreaker snorted at his brother and took a drink from his energon cube. He stared down at Sidestep and the sparkling stared at the yellow mech until he cringed, clutched his teddy bear closer and scooted closer towards Sideswipe and away from Sunstreaker. The twins both frown at this and Sideswipe asked, "What's wrong Sidestep?"

"He's scary." Sidestep answered.

"Why are you scared of your uncle Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe asked.

"He looks like evil yellow Decepicon." Sidestep answered.

Sideswipe tried in vain to hold back the smirk as he said, "Stop looking scary to your nephew." Sunstreaker just glared at him and flipped him off. Sideswipe grinned and told Sidestep, "Don't worry Sidestep, uncle Sunny may look scary but he's really not, he's only scary to Decepticons."

Sidestep was still unsure and Sideswipe gave his twin a look for him to talk to Sidestep. Sunstreaker muttered something and began talking to his nephew.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

I know it's been a while for a new chapter. Also decided to add a few new characters ^-^; there will be some cuteness in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers, Hasbro does. I just own my ocs.**

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Back on Cybertron, the Autobots had continued their fight with the Decepticons once they safely stored their newly replenished energon supply. Ultra Magnus' group hadn't seen any Decepticons for days and the femmes also hadn't run into any Decepticons. Two of the Wreckers, Roadbuster and Sandstorm, were keeping watch at the entrance of their base. Sandstorm was bored without any Decepticons around and Roadbuster was alert to his surrounding for any Decepticon activity. His sensors picked up an energy signature. Frowning, he used his visor to zoom in on the Cybertronian.

"What is it?" Sandstorm asked his teammate.

"A Cybertronian is heading this way." Roadbuster answered as he readjusted the vision on his visor.

They waited as the Cybertronian slowly made his way towards their base. They raised their weapons in anticipation as the mech came closer, walking with a cane and they noticed his red optics.

"Should we call Ultra Magnus?" Sandstorm asked Roadbuster.

"He looks harmless…" Roadbuster stated.

"Decepticons are known for deception." Sandstorm replied back.

"True." Roadbuster said and comm. Ultra Magnus. Both wanting to blast the unknown mech but knew better not to shoot first, ask question later.

Ultra Magnus came out the base with Hot Rod and Springer and waited for the mech to reach them. He noted the mech was as old as Kup if not older, his optics gaze over the scratches and welder scars on his armor, the bit of paint that seemed to have been chipped away on some of his armor and a few spackle of rust. What caught his attention most was his right leg. It was missing some of his armor plating and had some damage to it, hence the cane he was walking with.

The old mech stopped a few feet from the Autobots and lean heavily against his cane, Ultra Magnus took a step forward and felt the others raise their weapons. "Designation?" he asked the mech.

"Pendulum." grunt the older mech.

"Alliance?"

Pendulum narrowed his optics. "You assume any Cybertronian with red optics is a Decepticon?" he snorted, "I'm neither Autobot nor Decepticon. But I do help those who seek my medical help."

Ultra Magnus motioned for his comrades to lower their weapons. Hot Rod strode forward as he said, "I never thought we'd see an old neutral surviving the war."

Pendulum's optics narrowed further and faster then the Autobots could shutter their optics, he swept his cane against Hot Rod's legs, knocking them out from under him and Hot Rod landed on his back, "I may be old youngling, but that doesn't mean I can't defend myself." He declared.

The Autobots watched in awe as Hot Rod held his arms out in surrender and Springer cleared his throat. "What can we do for you?" he inquired.

Pendulum locked his optics onto the Autobots, "I'm looking for an Autobot femme. Maybe you know her. Her designation's Eclipse. I haven't seen nor heard from her in 2 orns and I'm worried about her." He explained.

Ultra Magnus frown sadly as he replied, "She deactivated a few orbital cycles ago."

Pendulum off-line his optics and sighed heavily. He onlined them and asked his next question. "Where is her sparkling now?"

* * *

"_Hey, Prowl."_ Prowl looked up from his datapad as Blaster's voice came over his comm. link.

"_Yes, Blaster?"_ he asked.

"_Ultra Magnus is on the line wanting to talk to you since Optimus Prime has gone to meet the president."_ Blaster answered.

"_Did he say what he wants?"_ Prowl inquired.

"_Nope." _

Prowl frown as the possibilities Ultra Magnus would call for went through his processor. _"Tell him I'm on my way."_

"_Will do."_

Prowl left his office and locked it out of habit. He didn't have to worry about the twins sneaking into his office for whatever prank they had plan thanks to Sidestep distracting them but that didn't stop Jazz from having his fun. He walked into the communication room and walked towards the screen. "Is everything alright, Ultra Magnus?" he inquired. "Shockwave didn't find the femmes, did he?"

Ultra Magnus smiled at Prowl's concern and answered, "No, the femmes are alright. There hasn't been much Decepticon activity. A neutral medic came to us a cycle ago, looking for Eclipse."

Prowl frown and his door wings rose slightly suspiciously. "Did you tell him that she deactivated?" he asked.

"I have."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He wants to talk to Sideswipe. About Sidestep."

* * *

**Three joors later**

The Cybertron space bridge hummed and glowed as it transported two Autobots from Earth. It died down a few breems later and the Lamborghini twins stepped out and back onto their home planet.

"Why the slag did you come with me here?" Sideswipe asked his brother.

"Do I need a reason?" Sunstreaker retorted to his brother.

"No." Sideswipe replied back.

Ultra Magnus bit back the grimace as he watched the twins bicker. He knew they were the best fighters the Autobots had at their disposal, but he was very grateful Optimus took them with him. He'd hate to deal with their pranks. "If you two are ready, we have a while to get to the base." Ultra Magnus interrupt. He transformed and the twins followed after him.

Sunstreaker grunted and cursed as the Earth bound Autobots drove over roads not meant for their alt forms. They reached the Autobot base within a cycle, the three Autobots transformed and walked into the base. The twins got greetings from the other Autobots as Ultra Magnus led them to the room Pendulum waited in. Ultra Magnus stopped at the door and stared at the twins. "You may go in Sideswipe… Sunstreaker can stay out here."

"Slag no. I'm not leaving my brother alone with some unknown mech. Besides, this neutral might end up killing Sides and I don't want to be left to raise mini him." Sunstreaker inform Ultra Magnus.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence of my not dying." Sideswipe retort with a roll of his optics. "Besides, if I do die, I was going to have Jazz and Prowl raise Sidestep."

"What?" Sunstreaker challenged voice low and hard.

Ultra Magnus rubbed his helm, attempting to alleviate the pain starting in his CPU and wondered how Prowl manage to survive the pit-spawn twins. He silently congratulated the tactician for his strong will to live. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker. I hate to keep Pendulum waiting, so please finish up your arguing and get inside." The twins obeyed, Sideswipe pressed his hand against the panel on the wall and walked into the room, followed by Sunstreaker.

Pendulum turn as the door whoosh open and watched as two mechs walked in. Sunstreaker lean against the wall near the door and Sideswipe walked closer to the older mech.

"My designation's Sideswipe. The yellow one is my twin brother, Sunstreaker." introduce Sideswipe.

Pendulum waved his free hand and said, "I know who you are, your sparkling resembles you and Eclipse told me about you two as well."

"How do you know Eclipse?" Sideswipe inquired.

"She came to me when she was carrying your sparkling. She needed a safe place to stay and my help to build Sidestep's chassis."

"I'm surprise you didn't hand them both over to the Decepticons." He remark and yelped when Pendulum whack him on the helm with his cane.

"Don't you take that tone with me, mechling," Pendulum warned, "I may be old, that doesn't mean I can't take you over my knee joints and give you a good smacking. And just because I help either faction doesn't mean I would give either over to their enemies." he snarled. Sideswipe could feel Sunstreaker's amusement through his spark as he rubbed his helm and watched Pendulum mutter and walk over to a chair.

"So, why do you want to talk to me about Sidestep?" Sideswipe asked.

"I wanted to meet his mech-creator. And ask how Sidestep is doing." Pendulum answered primly.

"Sidestep's fine, he's getting along with the Autobots on the base and a lot of us are happy to see a sparking after so many vorns. In fact, Prowl, our tactician has set up a sparkling sitting roster for anybot interested in taking care of him." Sideswipe explained.

"That's good. Sidestep needs to get more interaction with mechs." Pendulum commented.

"Is that all?" Sideswipe asked anxiety to get back to Earth and to Sidestep. He was rewarded with another smack of the cane.

"What is it with younglings these orns and being so impatient." wondered Pendulum, a small smile crossed his old faceplate. "Actually, there is a favor I want to ask of you."

Sideswipe mumbled about not being higher up to take favors and was once again whacked, this time on the shin. "Ow! Slag! Are you related to Ratchet or do all medics have the need to abuse patients?" He wondered as Sunstreaker chortled again.

"I don't know a Ratchet and only the best can get away with it." Pendulum answered his smile never wavering.

Sideswipe rubbed his shin and with a sigh said, "I can't do the favor for you but I can run it by our superior officers for them to decide."

Pendulum nodded, accepting that answer and said, "There are three brothers in my custody, orphans of the war. The eldest is an adult and the middle is close to adulthood but still acts like a slagging sparkling and youngest brother is still a youngling. I want you Autobots to take them in. The eldest and youngest brothers helped me whenever I need it, but I'm sure the middle brother is going to be the death of me some orn."

"I thought you didn't do favorites with either faction." Sideswipe stated and again, was whacked.

"Usually I don't, Eclipse was an Autobot and Sidestep was sparked by two Autobots so it's logical for the Autobots to take him in. The three younglings, on the other hand are neutrals and I want the Autobots to take them in."

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Because I don't want the Decepticons to get their hands on what they are capable of… And I don't want them to do anything else to harm the younger brother."

* * *

Back on Earth, Ratchet was just about finish with the Dinobots' bi-monthly check-ups when Snarl said, "Ratchet." He turned to the stegosaurus, "What this?"

Ratchet followed Snarl's gaze to the sparkling staring back at the Dinobots. When Sideswipe was told to return to Cybertron to meet with the neutral medic, the red warrior asked Ratchet to watch Sidestep while he, and apparently, Sunstreaker were gone on Cybertron. Ratchet agreed to watch the sparkling and left him with a tablet and his stuff bear knowing he would keep himself entertained while Ratchet worked.

Ratchet went back to scanning Sludge's system and said, "That's a sparkling."

"Sparkling?" wondered Swoop.

"He's like a human baby. Right now he's a toddle and would stay like that until he reaches the age of 5." Ratchet explained.

"Oh." The Dinobots said in awe.

"Who they, Ratset?" Sidestep asked.

"They are the Dinobots." Ratchet answered the sparkling and pointed to each Dinobot and named them all. "They were built 15 orns after we found some dinosaur bones in the mountain."

"Oh." Sidestep said not taking his optics off the Dinobots.

"All 5 of you check out ok, be sure to return again next month for your next check-up." Ratchet informed the Dinobots and went to write up the Dinobots files. The Dinobots and Sidestep continued staring at each other.

Ironhide had worked a double shift late last night and in the morning and was dozing when he heard running echo from down the hall. Snarling, Ironhide stomped to his door, open it, stepped out and turned to the mech that was now up the hall. "What the slag is going on?" he demanded and was promptly trampled by Sludge.

Prowl's desk was practically covered in datapads as he read one. He was half way through it when his desk began shaking and the datapads jumped and clattered to the floor. "What the slag?" Prowl wondered as he got up. It sounded like a stampede as he headed closer to the door. The tactician took one step into the hall when he was almost trampled by Slag in his triceratops mode. He barely had time to jump back into his office and watch with a frown as Swoop also ran by. Curiosity getting the best of the tactician, he followed after them.

The rec. room door hissed open and many helms were stuck out the open doorframe wondering what was going on. They watched Grimlock run by down the hall, followed by a loud squeal. They turn back down the hall to find Sidestep being chase by Snarl. Frowning, Jazz stepped into the corridor and scooped the sparkling into his arms, gaining a startle squall. Hearing Sidestep's squall, Grimlock stop and turn back to see what happen. Snarl skidded to a stop two feet away from Jazz and the Slag and Swoop crashed into Snarl. Sludge came up from the hall Grimlock was heading when he also stopped and Prowl came up behind the three Dinobots.

"Snarl, why da frag are ya chasin' Sidestep?" Jazz asked before Prowl got a chance to.

"Us playing," answer Snarl.

Prowl frowned at the Dinobot, "Playing what?"

"Tag." All five Dinobots answered at once.

"Is this true, Sidestep?" Jazz asked and received an excited nod from the sparkling.

Prowl tilt his head and said, "If you wish to play a game, please do it outside the base. You are disturbing everybot with your running."

"Ok." the Dinobots chorus and rushed towards the entrance, barely giving Jazz time to get out their way.

"Is that safe?" an Autobot ask.

"It should be," Prowl replied, "we can also have some Autobots supervise the game."

Jazz smiled and said, "Well, I better take little Sides outside before da Dinobots grow impatient." Prowl watched as his mate headed towards the entrance.

"_Prowl?"_ Prowl heard Ratchet call through his comm. link.

"_Yes, Ratchet?"_ Prowl inquire.

"_Do you happen to know why Sludge ran Ironhide down?" _Ratchet ask and Prowl frowned.

Jazz set Sidestep onto the ground and the sparkling was instantly intrigued with the outside world. Jazz lean against the wall, as the Dinobots debated whether to start their game over or continued where they left off.

"Me Grimlock say we continue." Grimlock decided.

"Ok. Tag! You it." Snarl stated as his press his foot against Grimlock and run.

"No fair!" Grimlock growled as he went chasing after the other retreating Dinobots. Sidestep squealed once more and ran with the other Dinobots. Jazz couldn't help chuckle at the sight of 5 Dinobots and a sparkling playing together. He noted that the Dinobots stayed in their alt forms, the exception on Swoop was no doubt because he could fly and wasn't fair to the game.

He faintly noticed other Autobots coming out the base to watch the game as well, probably concern the Earth built Autobots would treat the sparkling roughly, they were however very gentle when they tagged Sidestep and with a bubbly giggle, he would go after one of the Dinobots. The only time any of the older Autobots took a step was when Sidestep tripped and fell. The Dinobots stopped their running and stared at the sparkling and the Autobots stopped as well, Sidestep didn't whimper or cry from his fall, he merely pushed himself up to his pedes and tried brushing some of the dust off his tiny chassis. He eventually abandoned that action in favor of chasing after Slag.

Exhaustion decided to rear its ugly head an hour later as Sidestep plopped down on the ground. The Dinobots decided they needed Energon as well. Jazz went over and pluck the sparkling up. "Had fun?" he asked and Sidestep nodded sleepily. "Let's get ya chassis clean of the dirt befor' yer uncle Sunny blows a gasket."

"Ok." Sidestep mumbled.

As Jazz walked into the base behind the Dinobots, he distinctly heard Grimlock announce, "Us Dinobots big brothers to him Sidestep. Us bite head off anybot hurt him Sidestep." Jazz laughed, already imagining the look on Sideswipe when he finds out about the Dinobots adopting his sparkling as their little brother.

* * *

Sideswipe certainly wasn't thrilled when he found out the Dinobots claimed Sidestep as their little brother. The Dinobots themselves had to learn that they couldn't bite or attack Sideswipe at all as he is Sidestep's creator but that didn't mean that they couldn't be protective of the sparkling whenever he was with Sunstreaker as Sidestep was still getting over his fear of his uncle. No one really complained much to the Dinobots playing with Sidestep, practically having the mentality of a sparkling, they would play simple games or spend hours watching cartoons and trying to explain to the sparkling what was going on or why they laughed at funny parts of the cartoon.

Two orns went by and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker found they had a day off together. "What are we going to do?" Sideswipe wondered aloud from where he sat at the table.

"You're asking me?" Sunstreaker replied back to his brother.

"Well, normally we would put some prank together and wreaking havoc on some unsuspecting Autobot." Sideswipe told his brother.

Sunstreaker scoffed. "Yeah, well, we've apparently been retired from pranks for the moment thanks to your miniature clone." The yellow twin stared down at Sidestep busy bouncing a ball attached to an elastic string that was Velcro to Sideswipe's chair.

"Be nice to your nephew."

Sidestep click excitedly when Bluestreak came over, "Hi guys! What'cha doing? Don't you have the day off today? That must be nice. You can spend your time with Sidestep more. I'm surprise the Dinobots trusted Sidestep, being the way they were. I bet you weren't happy when you found ou-"

"We get it Blue." Sideswipe told Bluestreak as Sunstreaker stared down at Sidestep watching Bluestreak, fascinated. "We don't know what to do."

"Why don't you go on a picnic?" Bluestreak suggested. "Hound said that would take Mirage on picnics. I'm sure Sidestep would enjoy it, he could get used to Earth a lot that way and you both can spend time together."

Sunstreaker looked ready to sneer at the suggestion if Sidestep didn't pipe, "Picnic?"

"Yeah. You go outside and find a nice spot, spread a blanket and you sit on it. You bring some energons and enjoy the nature around you."

Sunstreaker scoffed at the thought of just sitting around the dirt covered ground and letting Primus knows what cling or scratch his beautiful frame. But it would seem that Primus wasn't going to give the yellow Lamborghini a break as Sidestep look at his creator and ask. "Can we do that, daddy?"

Sideswipe grinned and said back, "Sure Sidestep. You, me and uncle Sunny." Sunstreaker glared at his twin as Sidestep clapped his servos in joy.

**:You owe me for this, Sides.:** Sunstreaker growled through their bond.

Sideswipe ignored his brother as he went to get plenty of energon cubes for the picnic. The twins and sparkling heading towards the entrance, they didn't quite make it when Sidestep spotted one of his favorite mechs. "Ratset! Ratset!" he called happily, racing over to the medic and glomping onto his leg. The twins stopped in their tracks as they watch the medic they want to jump smile and pat the sparkling.

"Hello, Sidestep. Where are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"We're goin' on a picnic. Wanna come, Ratset?"

The red and yellow Lamborghinis were speechless as Sidestep ask the medic to come with them. Ratchet smiled more as he answered, "I don't have medical duties until tonight, so I would love to, Sidestep."

"Yay!" Sidestep squeal happily.

Smiling, Sideswipe picked his sparkling up and settled him onto his shoulder guards, emitting a giggle out the sparkling.

"Ooooh." Sidestep oohed as he stared up at the green canopy of trees three Autobots walked under. "What they?" he inquired, pointing at the trees.

"Those are trees, Earth's practically covered in it." Sideswipe answered.

"No, technically, the Earth is covered by 71% of sea water." Ratchet corrected.

"He didn't have to know." Sideswipe muttered.

Sidestep didn't seem to care as he stared up at the trees. "They huge." He commented.

"Not as big as Omega Supreme."

"Oh."

"Can we fine a spot and get this picnic over with?" Sunstreaker demanded impatiently.

"You're just a ray of sunshine, Sunny." Sideswipe said.

"Don't call me Sunny." Sunstreaker growled at his twin.

"There is a spot that Hound said was a nice spot." Ratchet told the twins.

"Lead the way." Sideswipe told the medic with a sweep of his arm. Ratchet raised an optic ridge at the red twin, mumbled and headed off toward s the location. Sideswipe could not take his optics off Ratchet's backside, most precisely, his aft.

**:I would love to take a bite outta that aft.:** Sideswipe told his brother, knowing he was staring at that sweet aft as well.

Sunstreaker grunted and replied back, **:I'd do more than bite that aft.:**

Ratchet led them to a lovely clearing, the trees were in bloom, the petals falling like colorful snow from the gentle breeze, and the sun's reflected off the river, making it sparkle like diamonds. The ground from free of small rocks and there wasn't a hint of litter as if the humans never found this small piece of paradise and defiled it.

Sidestep was in awe of the area and Sunstreaker looked around and said, "It'll do, I guess." And brought the blanket out his subspace and spread it on the ground. Sideswipe set Sidestep on the blanket who flipped onto his stomach to examine a flower near the blanket. Ratchet settled down next to Sidestep as the twins sat next to each other and brought the energon cubes they got out their subspace and placed them onto the blanket to grab. Ratchet grabbed a cube for himself as he explained to Sidestep what the flower was.

**:I didn't think Ratchet studied the plants on this planet.:** Sunstreaker said to his brother.

**:I think most of us have trouble learning from our nature loving comrades.:** Sideswipe replied back. They watched as Ratchet gave a smaller cube to Sidestep and helped him drink from it without spilling. **:That is a sexy mech.:** he said, his engine purring quietly.

**:Yeah.:** Sunstreaker agreed, knowing his brother could feel his lust for the medic through their bond.

They watched as Ratchet told Sidestep to be careful as he walked over to the river and look it over with curiosity.

**:Can you imagine having sparklings with Ratchet?:** Sideswipe asked his brother absently.

**:Whoa bro! I'm not ready to have sparklings.: **Sunstreaker informed his twin **:Plus, you have a sparkling. Why would you want another one?:**

Sideswipe shrugged as his sparkling dipped his hand into the water and stared in wonder as the liquid cascades pass his spread fingers.

**:I feel… jealous that Eclipse had Sidestep all to herself. I would like to take care of my own sparkling after it's been spark, you know? Feed it, raise it, and teach it things as it grows up. I missed a lot of that with Sidestep, and I want to make it up to him now.:**

Sunstreaker stared at his brother like he never seen him before in his life **:If having a sparkling does this to you then I **_**really**_** don't want one.: **

Sideswipe snorted at his brother and said, **:You may say that now but some orn you'll warm up to the idea of having a sparkling.:**

**:The day that happens, you can paint me pink and lavender and I'll stay like that for a month.:**

**:You're going to eat those words.: **Sideswipe said.

"You two are unusually quiet." Ratchet comment suspiciously.

"We're getting our zen on." Sideswipe replied with the most charming smile he had in his arsenal.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at him, "You both don't know how to be zen." He told the two.

"There's a first for everything." Sideswipe shrugged.

"Ratset! Ratset!" Sidestep chirped as he hurried over to the medic.

"What is it, Sidestep?" inquired Ratchet. Sidestep held his servos out to show he was holding four flowers. One flower was white, one red, one blue, and the last one yellow. "For me?" Ratchet asked and Sidestep nodded. Ratchet smiled as he accepted the flowers from the sparkling. "Thank you, Sidestep."

Sidestep smiled and bounded over to Sideswipe and sat in his lap. Both brothers gave each a look at the scene. Sidestep didn't seem to notice as he held his daddy's servo to his chassis and hummed a song he heard Jazz play once.

* * *

The next had both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker on patrol, leaving Sidestep with one of the Autobots as his sparkling sitter. Sidestep sat on the floor in front of the TV, playing with his teddy bear.

Cliffjumper stood by watching the sparkling. Bumblebee walked over to the other minibot and asked, "Planning to sign-up as a sparkling sitter?"

"Frag, no." Cliffjumper scoffed.

Bumblebee frowned at his friend, "Why not?" he wondered.

"That is the spawn of the red Lamborghini, the bane of us minibots. Who knows when he starts teaching it to beat on us?" Cliffjumper questioned.

Bumblebee looked over as Sidestep cuddled his teddy bear to his chassis. "He's pretty harmless, considering that he's a sparkling right now."

Cliffjumper still stared at the sparkling that resembled the front-liner down to his colors. "Sideswipe isn't capable of raising a sparkling. And I still say Sideswipe only got with the sparkling's femme-creator because he wanted the lay." He insisted.

Bumblebee shook his head at his red counterpart, "From what I heard, he knew and loved her."

Cliffjumper growled as he said, "I think she should've aborted the sparkling and save us all the trouble of having to watch the spawn."

"Cliffjumper!" Bumblebee shouted aghast at what he just said. They both felt a presence near them, they both looked down and found Sidestep had abandoned his teddy bear on the floor and stood near them. He stared at them with wide optics that slowly filled with coolant and his lower lip quivered and ran out the rec. room.

They both stared after the sparkling and Bumblebee turn his optics onto Cliffjumper. "I think you hurt his feelings."

Cliffjumper shrugged and said, "He'll get over it, he's the Lamborghini's spawn after all.

It was nearly two hours when an Autobot came into the rec. room asking, "Has anyone seen Sidestep?"

* * *

Cliffjumper was rather mean to Sidestep.


End file.
